


to dean, with hugs

by punkrockbadger



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Queerplatonic relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-13
Updated: 2014-05-13
Packaged: 2018-01-24 16:21:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1611584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/punkrockbadger/pseuds/punkrockbadger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Seamus Finnigan has an unfortunate tendency to blow things up when nervous. Hopefully relationships are exempt from this trend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	to dean, with hugs

Dean knows that something has to change when Seamus’ intense staring at the wall behind his head turns into his beloved West Ham poster becoming a flaming mess. Seamus has been anxiously rolling his wand between his hands, as if he’s rolling a snake out of Play-Doh. Of course, Seamus has absolutely no idea what Play-Doh is, and if he were rolling a snake, it would have broken multiple times over. Seamus grins sheepishly as he tries his best not to meet Dean’s eyes. And Dean, in that moment, knows that he’s absolutely done beating around the bush.

“Seamus?” He asks, wondering if this is the moment that he was placed in Gryffindor for. “D’you just want to… make it official already?”

“Make what official?” Seamus looks up for a split second and their eyes meet in a frenzy of nervous energy. Dean smiles, hoping to coax one out of Seamus, and is rewarded. 

“Me and you. Whatever this is.” Dean replies, wondering how in the hell he sound anywhere near confident. “Us.”

“I love you, but I don’t… love love you.” Seamus stammers out and Dean hasn’t seen him this nervous since the incident with the feather in their first year. “You get what I mean?”

“Yeah.” Dean nods. “I feel that way too.”

And Seamus launches himself forward onto Dean and they fall back on Dean’s bed in a tangle of limbs and laughter. It’s perfect. It’s everything either of them could have wanted and more and Seamus likes sliding his fingers into the gaps between Dean’s in the back of the Transfiguration classroom when no one’s looking.

Dean thinks he sees Harry hand a grinning Hermione a Knut or two, but he doesn’t really want to be sure about that.


End file.
